Five Words Five Ways: Organisation XIII
by Idle Stripe
Summary: While in Organisation XIII, Tora has some moments with some of its members. These are them. A collection of 5W5W starring an OC and an Organisation member.
1. The Melodious Nocturne

_**-Five Words Five Ways – Organisation Style-**_

_**-First up: Demyx-**_

Number One: Damp

_(Setting: A beach)_

"Whose idea was it to take me to the beach, of all places, for exercise? And with you, the water elemental, no less?"

"Believe it or not, it was the Superior's idea."

"Bet I can guess why...Demyx, what the hell are you doing?"

"Seeing how wet I can make you. Dance water dance!"

"I'm perfectly content sitting here on this – hey!"

"Soaked!"

"Grr...This is my only set of clothing, too. Don't follow me!"

"Aww...heh, Axel owes me some munny now."

"Why?"

"We had a bet to see who could get you out of your normal clothes first. Here, the Superior wanted me to bring this with me."

"...you people really don't have anything better to do with your time, do you?"

"Nope!"

-

Number Two: Doctor

_(Setting: Tora's room)_

"Hold still, wimp."

"Get 'em out! Get 'em out! Get 'em out!"

"This is what you get for pissing off Marluxia. And...will you stop looking at me like that? Stop fantasising about me!"

"How could you tell?"

"...even Axel is more subtle than you."

"Oh. Is that all of them, Tora?"

"Yep. Hm, I think I'll keep these because-"

"Because they were in me?"

"-because I can study them for medicinal purposes. I need to thank Marluxia later..."

"Oh. Thank you, Tora."

"You're welcome, Demyx. Although, at the rate of your clumsiness, I'd say you injure yourself on purpose just so you can see me."

"Whatever gives you that idea?"

-

Number Three: Pad

_(Setting: Tora's room, then Demyx's room)_

"Whatcha doing, Toxic Mage?"

"In order of your statement, I'm attempting to maintain my sanity while I'm here, and don't call me that."

"By writing? In that?!"

"I've realised that using my own body parts for writing is just asking for an early death."

"You can still use something else. Wait, I've got it! Come on!"

"Ow! Demyx, let go! Ironically enough, you have an iron grip!"

"I know it's around here somewhere..."

"...this is your room? It reminds me of Ryu's childhood obsession-"

"Here!"

"...the bubbles are cute. Thanks, Melodious Nocturne."

"How come you don't like me calling you the Toxic Mage? The superior calls you it."

"That's for two reasons. One: he's a bit more powerful than me. Two: I actually hate my name. So strum on that."

-

Number Four: Soldier

_(Setting: The train tower in Twilight Town [Say that three times fast])_

"What's your brother like, Tora?"

"What brought that up?"

"Curiosity."

"And everyone says I'm bad...Ryu reminds me of that soldier that keeps jumping into the thick of war as self-punishment."

"Keeps coming back for more, huh?"

"Yeah. But he does it to protect me and every one of his friends."

"Sounds like you two are tight."

"We're all we've got after our world disappeared and after the discovery of my true identity."

"Do you think that you'll ever be that close to anyone else as you are to Ryu?"

"I'd like to think so. However, it's not me I worry about, it's everyone else. If they wish to let me in, they can do so. I won't pressure them."

"You sure do worry about everyone else..."

"...was that supposed to be flattering?"

-

Number Five: Wish

_(Setting: The castle garden)_

"Demyx! Demyx, look!"

"That's probably Xigbar mucking around again."

"No matter what, it's still a shooting star. Come on!"

"What are you doing, Tora?"

"Come on Dem, everyone knows to make a wish on a shooting star! But you can't tell anyone, or it won't come true."

"Okay, I'll make a wish for the both of us."

"...made your wish yet?"

"Yep."

"Know any songs about wishes and wishing?"

"I'm going to respond with the obvious statement: Duh!"

"Can I sing along?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	2. The Key of Destiny

**_-Five Words Five Ways – Organisation Style-_**

**_-Next up: Roxas-_**

Number One: Autumn

(Setting: A sidewalk in Twilight Town)

"Wow...look at all the leaves, Roxas! They're so pretty!"

"I don't see how coloured leaves can be appealing."

"You've been spending way too much time with Zexion. Come on Roxas, have a heart!"

"We're Nobodies, Tora. That's a stupid statement."

"I used to run through the orchard all the time with Ryu and Rune during autumn. We collected the leaves and made collages with them. And when the weather got really cold, Mum made brownies with warm centres for us to get everywhere."

"I'm sorry for insulting you. Now come on, everyone's waiting."

"They can wait for a little while longer. Banzai!"

"Tora! Are you alright?"

"Wow...hey Roxas, your hair is the colour of the leaves."

"Come on, Autumn Angel, everyone's waiting."

"Um...Roxas...I can walk, you know."

"I know."

-

Number Two: Cream

_(Setting: Roxas's room)_

"Tora, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find cream."

"What?"

"You know, the colour cream. I asked the pompous toilet mop if I could repaint my room, he agreed, and now I'm searching for the colour I want. Problem is, no-one has it."

"And what makes you think I have...cream?"

"Have you looked in a mirror recently? You practically embody the colour!"

"I'll take that as a compliment and ignore the rest."

"Aha! Found it!"

"It was all Marluxia's idea! He hid it there to help me!"

"Help you with what?"

"...nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Roxas, stop changing the colour of your face. I don't want to ask Xaldin for magenta."

-

Number Three: Deal

_(Setting: A castle hall)_

"How the hell do you do it?"

"Do what? Live here? It's a tough gig, but it's okay."

"No, I mean beat Luxord! No-one else can do that!"

"He's a crap gambler."

"He controls time, Tora!"

"So does my twin brother, Roxas. That's why he's known as the Twin of Time and I'm the Twin of Touch."

"Wha-what?

"I beat Luxord because of my experience with time magic, not because of all the half-assed excuses I hear floating around here."

"...so you didn't slip anything into his drink?"

"Are you kidding? If I wanted to do that, I'd force Vexen into doing it."

"Wanna get some ice-cream?"

"Sure!"

-

Number Four: Gold

_(Setting: Tora's room)_

"Hm..."

"What are you doing?"

"Deciding on whether or not to wear black or gold."

"Tora, look who you're talking to. Me. Where's Larxene when you need her, anyway?"

"I would never ask the Savage Nymph for fashion advice. Besides, she's busy threatening Marluxia with castration if he doesn't help her fix her hair."

"...right."

"I think I'll go with gold. It matches your hair better your eyes, Roxas."

"And your eyes..."

"What?"

"I'm surprised. I thought you would've gone with the black."

"There's too much of that colour around here to begin with. Now come on. I've still got to help Axel and Demyx before they do something they'll regret, like start without me."

"...am I the only one who finds wearing makeup abusive of my pride?"

-

Number Five: Lie

_(Setting: Roxas's room)_

"No."

"Lie down, Roxas. Please?"

"No."

"You're exhausting my nice side. You're not going to get any better by moving around. Now lie down!"

"I'm – ahchoo! – fine. Honestly, Tora."

"Sure you are. Would you like me to stay here for a while before I move on to Saix?"

"...fine. Ow! My arm!"

"Roxas! I will kill Demyx for giving you this damn cold. You'd think that he'd be slightly immune to them, though."

"Don't kill him, Tora. It'd make too much noise for all us sick people."

"As long as you crawl under your covers and attempt to sleep, I'll keep my promise."

"Thanks. Now hurry up and give me that medicine you keep going on about."

"Tastes better than that tea Marluxia keeps swallowing, I can vouch for that."

_(Psst. The disclaimer will be applied at the end of these little snapshots. So don't think I haven't forgotten. =3)_


	3. The Flurry of Dancing Flames

_**-Five Words, Five Ways – Organisation Style-**_

_**-Next up: Axel-**_

Number One: Ball

_(Setting: A ballroom [LAWL!])_

"Tora, what in the name of everything combustible and explosive are you doing?"

"Giving into my animalistic urges. Hiya!"

"...you're weird."

"No, I'm just bored. No-one will take me anywhere or do anything with me! I thought you were supposed to be nice to me!"

"You're embarrassing. Remember when Demyx took you to the beach for exercise?"

"He splashed me first! That bet you two had was stupid!"

"Don't pout, please..."

"Axel, entertain me."

"How do you suggest I – what the hell are you doing?"

"Throw it and I'll catch it."

"Can I add fire?"

"If you want to find poison in your food, yes you can."

-

Number Two: Partner.

_(Setting: Kitchen table)_

"Axel, stop cheating!"

"The game is about finding a partner for the card you turn up, isn't it?"

"Turning up every other card to find said partner is against the rules, hence why the game's called 'Memory'."

"Not in my rule book. Got it memorised?"

"You wrote your rule book; of course it's not against the rules. And she scores her next perfect pair!"

"Why must you be the one who's so good at this game?"

"That's why they call me the Twin of Touch. Got it memorised?"

"...I'll remember that."

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna make Luxord play fifty-two pick-up?"

"Let's go."

-

Number Three: Sword

_(Setting: Castle steps [Guess who they're talking about.])_

"Holy-"

"I get it, Axel; my friend has a big sword."

"There has got to be some serious compensation going on there."

"Funny, that's exactly what I said to him the first day I met him."

"Next picture."

"Say please."

"Please?"

"Good boy. Here's one I snapped of my friends training."

"It's in action!"

"If you like swords so much Axel, why do you use your weapons, which – if I remember rightly – are called chakrams?"

"How did you know that, Tora?"

"You'll be surprised what I can force people into telling me."

-

Number Four: Television

_(Setting: Living room)_

"Axel, you have exactly three seconds to change the channel."

"And if I refuse?"

"Roxas will find out how you got that 'mysterious' burn mark last week."

"You told me it was an acid burn because you were having a bad day!"

"That's because it was an acid burn, and I was having a bad day. Now change the channel."

"...fine."

"Gee, some of the best reception out of all the worlds, and there's still nothing on TV."

"The Superior pays the bill, though."

"Oh yeah. Yay, it's back on!"

"...the hell?"

"Shut up Axel."

"...all that during an ad break?"

-

Number Five: Winter

_(Setting: Christmas Town)_

"Where are we, Tora?"

"Welcome to Christmas Town, Axel! Isn't it pretty?"

"Why, Tora, did you bring me here, of all places?"

"Well...I remember you telling me that you didn't remember what winter felt like, so I asked the Superior if I could bring you here, and that pompous toilet mop agreed."

"You mean...you brought me here? Because you wanted me to experience winter?"

"Of course! You didn't think I'd actually leave you hanging, did you? Now come on, let's make snow angels!"

"How do you make one of those?"

"It's easy! you lay in the snow, then flap your arms up and down. Like this!"

"Okay, here I go..."

"Wow, that looks better than mine, Axel! They need one more thing, though."

"Halos and the Nobody symbol, Tora?"

"Even a Nobody can feel their good spirit somewhere inside. They just don't remember why it's there."


	4. The Cloaked Schemer

_**-Five Words, Five Ways – Organisation XIII-**_

_**-Next up: Zexion-**_

Number One: Fan

_(Setting: The library)_

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"As long as it doesn't involve any life-threatening activities, like last time."

"Get a fan for the library!"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Zexion, you of all people should know that Axel is drawn to heat like a moth to flame, to use a funny and completely true metaphor. All these books will be ashes if he's in here."

"Fine, open the window."

"Thanks, Zexion."

"Tora, you realise that I'm only doing this because I can't stand to hear you whine."

"Nah, you love me."

"No heart, remember?"

"Be thankful there's a clause in my imprisonment contract that prevents me from causing any harm to you."

"I'm currently doing that now, thanks for the notice."

-

Number Two: Kitten

_(Setting: Zexion's room)_

"Why did I have to be the one assigned to look after you, Tora?"

"Because I convinced Xemnas to get you to take me. Besides, cats are independent creatures, and I think they reflect your personality."

"How so?"

"Well...you're independent, you like to be alone doing your own thing, and you're pretty self-sustaining."

"...thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Hey Tora."

"Meow?"

"Does it feel...familiar...being trapped in that form?"

"It feels different...and I guess a little weird. Walking with four legs instead of two is going to take some getting used to."

"I know something you could also get used to."

"Can't talk; purring."

-

Number Three: Microwave

_(Setting: An electrical store)_

"You know, we wouldn't be here if you hadn't broken my last one."

"For the last time Tora, I didn't know that the plastic wasn't microwave safe!"

"You were using my microwave, Zexion! Anyone would think that Demyx had taken over your body!"

"...don't use that statement again around me."

"Sorry. Hey, this looks like a good one."

"At twenty thousand munny? You'd want some serious mileage out of it for that price."

"...moving on. Hey, this one's got a timer on it!"

"You're way too easily amused."

"Heh heh, yeah."

"Have you decided yet?"

"I have decided...that you're going to pay for repairs to my current microwave. Rikku can take care of the repairs! I'll just ask her to give you a discount!"

"...you've had this planned, haven't you Tora?"

-

Number Four: Music

_(Setting: Castle hall)_

"Whose brilliant idea was it to give the Superior alcohol?"

"The same jackass who stole it and gave it to everyone else. Xaldin, put that down or your lances will find themselves up your ass tomorrow!"

"Tora, some assistance, please."

"This is so – what, in the name of Kingdom Hearts, is that awful music, if you could call it that?"

"That is why you should never give Number Nine alcohol."

"He sounds like a dying cat on dope who's just come out of some bad throat surgery!"

"Agreed. I can feel the headache already..."

"Zexion, is the library still locked?"

"I believe it is. Why?"

"Can we hide in there until this...uh, party...is over and everyone's out cold?"

"Take my hand."

"And you say you have no heart."

-

Number Five: Yellow

_(Setting: A classroom)_

"Goldenrod."

"Lemon."

"Jaune."

"Tora, what the hell?"

"It's French! We never said we couldn't use other languages in our competition...game...thing. Come on, your turn."

"Amarillo."

"What?"

"It's Spanish."

"Zexion! You used my cheating ways against me!"

"You shouldn't have told me about them, Tora. Your turn."

"Sunflower."

"Banana."

_**(I've tried to use the French and Spanish words for 'yellow' in the last prompt. If I've made a mistake, let me know. =3)**_

**_(Oh, before I forget...WHO SHOULD I DO NEXT?! I'm all out of ideas! TTmTT Please help! -Stripe)_**


End file.
